helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Life Achievement
Info "Sir Willow went missing again. Wait, why I used the word ""again""?" Objective Go to Slums and find Willow.: 0/1 Rewards EXP +100 Diamond +50 Notes Transcript Story Chat 1 Magda: Sir Willow will hold a concert today. Get my green dress and brooch I bought from the Kangila last time. Maid: My Lady, one of the Bavlenka family's servants visited and said his concert was cancelled. Magda: Why? I haven't heard him sing for a long time. Maid: Based on what I heard... Sir Willow disappeared. Magda: Lady Bavlenka must be very angry. (This would be something Sir Willow would do...) Maid: You don't have any appointments today. Do you want to do something? Magda: ...I'm going to the slums. Fetch me some convenient clothes. Maid: Are you sure? If Ma'am finds out... Magda: She won't if you don't tell her! Hurry! Story Chat 2 Magda: (The smell of ale, pancakes, bacon... There are noisy people, tobacco, animal feces.) (I don't know why I feel relaxed in such a place. Maybe it's because I don't have to worry about how others see me.) (I bet I can find Sir Willow here!) Story Chat 3 Civilian Man: Grab his belt! Noble C: Hit him back! Magda: (Fighting in the tavern... Is Sir Willow here? That's unexpected.) Willow: If you can take my hat, I'll buy you the most expensive brandy! Hahahaha! I knew it! Magda: (Sir Willow won again.) Civilian Man: Haha! I'll have enough money to pay for a drink tonight! Willow: Who else wants to try? I'm waiting... Oh, Lady Ellenstein! Excuse me, I need to take a break. Magda: I heard you ran away, so I wanted to look for you. Willow: Are you going to take me back to accept Lady Bavlenka's punishment? Magda: Of course not. I haven't heard you sing for a while, so I thought... Willow: Today is my birthday. Magda: Oh... You wanted to be free. (How old is he? The lives of elves are so long.) Willow: Don't try and guess. I've almost forgotten my age. Magda: I'm sorry. (He saw through me.) Willow: Elves don't value our lives like humans. In the past, elves recorded their ages based on their achievements. Only then could an elf say he's grown up. Magda: That makes sense. For humans, there are adults who still act like children. Willow: Unfortunately, I've been a mediocre singer and haven't matured. I should do something spectacular on my birthday. Magda: Don't be so pessimistic! You're a good performer and... fighter. Willow: I've made up my mind. Eloping with a woman from Finsel is an achievement! Magda: Sir Willow, stop! Put me down! Story Chat 4 Maid: My Lady, welcome... What happened? Why are your clothes dirty? Magda: Someone carried me around the slums and crashed into a fruit stall. Maid: I'll wash these before Ma'am notices! Change your clothes. Ah, are you hurt? Magda: Don't worry. I'm... happy to be honest. Category:Events Category:2019 Events Category:Birthday Balls Category:Transcript